


mouth read this truth

by morphogenesis



Series: ZE Idfic Emporium [4]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, My motives are complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/pseuds/morphogenesis
Summary: The search for happiness begins with sharing sweets in a dark bunker.





	mouth read this truth

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Zero Time Dilemma (Ending D-2), and vague spoilers for Virtue's Last Reward. For beattheblackdog @ LJ's Challenge #20: Sticky. Written 7/31/16. Title from Ed Sheeran's "Little Bird."

Melting chocolate tore apart in Sigma's hands instead of breaking; he had to peel a section of the bar apart from the rest before offering it to Diana on one finger. 

She snorted and her nose wrinkled the way he remembered (years ago for him yet years in the future for her) it doing whenever he'd self-deprecatingly call himself the "Six-Dollar Man" as he waved his new prosthetic arms that caught on cabinet doors and towels. Diana leaned forward and took the tip of his finger in her mouth, sweeping the chocolate off with her smooth tongue and moaning low in her throat. 

When he could satisfy her food cravings, she liked it more than sex. Eight of his fingers were sticky and stained and the chocolate bar was almost gone, but another one hid under his thigh as they sat on the floor. He couldn't give her hope that they would escape this bunker but he could give her sugar. 

"It's not nice to tease a pregnant woman," she said when she pulled away, and his ears tingled at the word.

"Well, it's not nice to tease an old man, either, but you do that all the time." His cheeks burned. He would hand-feed her and the baby chocolate forever if she smiled and laughed just like she had in his memories. If they could pretend that a little bluebird would arrive to save them any moment, heralding their bright future.


End file.
